A vehicle is an apparatus designed to move a user in a user-desired direction. An example of a vehicle is a car.
A vehicle is typically provided with various types of lighting devices, or lamps. In general, a vehicle includes various vehicle lamps having a lighting function that facilitates the recognition of articles or objects near the vehicle during driving at night, as well as signaling functions that notify those outside the vehicle of a driving state of the vehicle.
For example, a vehicle may include lighting devices that emit light using lamps, such as a headlamp emitting light to a front side of the vehicle to facilitate a driver's view, a brake lamp that illuminates based on operation of a brake of the vehicle, or a turn indicator lamp that indicates a left turn or a right turn of the vehicle.
As another example of lighting devices, a vehicle typically includes reflectors mounted on front and rear sides of the vehicle that reflect light and facilitate recognition of the vehicle from outside.